The Island Dream
by susan friedman
Summary: What happens when Eugene and Rapunzel become stranded on a desert island? A one shot.


The Island Dream

The quiet beach stretched out for miles, almost abandoned completely except for the terns and seagulls crying above. There were tiny sandpipers playing tag with the blue green waves as they lapped lazily onto the shoreline.

Palm trees swayed with a soothing and cooling tropical breeze, cutting down the oppressive humidity that hung in the air. Darkness made its rapid movement toward daylight as the sun rose in the eastern sky.

Rapunzel was drinking it all in, enjoying every second of the island's beauty. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was, none of the atlases she and Eugene studied could ever describe the splendor and wonder of what they had shared together.

Funny, they weren't supposed to be here, not this island anyway. The little sailboat foundered and sunk a little off shore, leaving them stranded on this desert island with no food or water, at least that's what Rapunzel thought. But they soon fit into island life, finding an abundance of food and water and a tiny hut already set up. Eugene made jokes about the last guy who had lived there, probably to make her feel better.

Rapunzel tumbled out of their makeshift bed of palm fronds and straw looking for Eugene as usual. For a guy who just wanted a little rest and relaxation, he was as a busy as a bee in the castle garden. This morning, she was sure he was out getting breakfast. There was an abundance of fruit trees, namely bananas papayas and peaches. It seemed to Rapunzel that someone had planted and cultivated those trees, someone who had lived in that hut for a long, long time.

Cocoanut palms were everywhere. At first, Eugene had a difficult time with them until she showed him how to open them and drink the delicious milk that they had to offer. She told him that you could even scrap off the sides and eat what was inside. She giggled and shook her head as she remembered his face the first time she showed him. Books, she told him, books taught you everything you needed to know.

Rapunzel ran outside to join him, looking for brightly colored shells on the way. She already had a sizeable collection inside the hut. She was wondering how she was going to hold onto them when they got back.

She had to convince her father that they needed to get away from castle chores, especially Eugene who talked forever about his dream. The Queen told them to go as soon as possible, at least while the King was in a good mood. Don't push she told them. Ever since Rowan made him an island with a palm tree for the family challenge two years ago now, it was important to him to find an island.

And, according to all those maps and the big atlas they studied, Corona Sea was full of them.

"There won't be piles of money," Rapunzel reminded him as they packed to leave.

Eugene smiled and pulled her close. "I don't need piles of money, Rapunzel. I have you and the kids. That's worth every single coin to me and then some."

Island Dream, the name of Eugene's small skiff, sat in Corona Harbor. On his orders, the small boat was fitted with everything that the two of them thought to bring. They left their three children Rowan 7, Gene, 5 and Cora who was 3 in Nanny Abigail's care and the two set off for a small holiday.

They were headed for one of the larger islands, one where the King and Queen spent their honeymoon. It was supposed to last two weeks, but the Island Dream lost its way and they ended up here.

But it was no big deal. The island was beautiful and Rapunzel was sure that they would get back as soon as Rapunzel checked the big atlas they brought along from the library. Eugene didn't seem to be too interested however. He seemed to be very content with all of this. Why, she was sure he didn't miss castle life one tiny bit.

Eugene had breakfast ready and waiting, bananas, papayas and cocoanut milk all laid out on a flat rock. She admired the fact that he always knew the ripest of the fruit and picked the best tasting ones. There would probably be fish and local seafood later for lunch and dinner to Rapunzel's surprise and delight. They ate whatever they caught the same day. Eugene learned to build a fire and they enjoyed their meals cooked.

They spent many of their days beginning with long walks on the beach; Rapunzel collecting shells and whatever beautiful trinkets she could find while Eugene fished and foraged for dinner. Rapunzel got into the habit of making jewelry out of the shells and stones she found. It was easy to do, after they found cord to link it all together.

At night, after dinner, they spoke of many things. Eugene shared with her his innermost thoughts on adapting to castle life and sometimes, even after nine years of royal living, he still missed the easy life of a wanderer, with no cares or worries in the world. He could do as he wanted and when he wanted to do it, with no one to stop them. Of course, Rapunzel reminded him, that there was a small price to pay like all those wanted posters hanging on all those trees. He had been a wanted thief, she reminded him, constantly running away from everyone and everything, never settling down long enough to enjoy living. Eugene sighed and nodded, he had to agree with her. Being on the run constantly had taken its toll, but he had, for the most part, always escaped the guards and the hanging rope. He had to admit he was glad that the King and Queen accepted him into her family so quickly and mostly without question. He fit in perfectly.

Rapunzel was now more suspicious then ever that someone had lived there before them. Someone had to have. It was the only thing that made any kind of sense. But Eugene hadn't questioned it at all. He was content and happy.

But it much longer, Rapunzel noticed. Eugene was starting to get tired, maybe even bored. He talked about seeing the kids again, and, believe it or not, his duties as Captain of the Guard. He missed them and that included Manny, his assistant.

He missed her parents and his long conversations with the King, Eugene explained over breakfast. Besides her birthday was coming up, Eugene reminded her. She was going to be 26 years old.

Rapunzel knew, she had always known. She didn't want to tell him that she'd miss the Lantern Festival this year; she didn't want to ruin his happiness. There was so much they had back at the castle, in fact they had settled into a routine. She had thought that Eugene wanted that life, but he had been so confused at the beginning. He still couldn't get used to the title thing and frankly, neither could she. There were so many times that they had plotted disappearing into thin air, but never took action.

So this morning, she walked along the beach collecting her shells when she spotted a ship in the water. At first she thought it was a pirate ship until she noticed the King's own standard, the Golden Sun over its purple background.

Rapunzel frowned and dropped her shells calling to Eugene, but there was no answer. It was then she saw something she couldn't believe. The Island Dream was headed out to meet it. Soon the little skiff and the King's own were making its way towards the little island.

Rapunzel dropped her shells and ran down to meet them.

Sure enough, her father and mother were there to join them. The kingdom was in capable hands and besides they had come out to surprise Rapunzel for her birthday. The next day the four of them would return to the castle. Their two week holiday was coming quickly to an end.

XXXXXX

**One year later **

"You hadn't told me that you and my father plotted this whole deal, Eugene," Rapunzel said, as she slipped off the makeshift bed they shared inside their cozy one room hut.

Eugene smiled and put his arms around his wife. "Come on Rapunzel. You know it was your idea to begin with. I don't know how you managed to convince your father into letting us use this place."

Rapunzel laughed. "According to my mother, it's been in the family for generations. No one ever went there until my parents happened to stumble upon it, just as we did." She looked into his eyes. "But it was you and my father who planned this whole birthday thing from out here, didn't you?

Eugene laughed. "You have to admit, it did look great, didn't it? A lot better than that little skiff out in the middle of Corona Harbor."

Rapunzel shook her head. "It was beautiful, Eugene, but nothing could ever compare with that lovely night. Just you, me, Pascal and a rented boat surrounded by all those beautiful lanterns."

Eugene nodded. "For the first time I realized how much I loved and needed you; how much I wanted you there beside me. I even surprised myself."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded. "You still had issues, Eugene. When I heard you saying that you wanted to head back to the castle and that you missed it, I couldn't believe my ears. I had no idea you really meant it."

Eugene shook his head. "I couldn't either, but I did miss it. You know I've always wanted to live in a castle."

The clock on the shelf chimed 8. Eugene turned toward his wife.

"Come on, Princess, the show's about to start."

He kissed Rapunzel and then he wrapped her arm around his.

And together the two of them on the shoreline to watch the Lantern Festival in the very same spot just as they had a year ago.


End file.
